Portable devices equipped with cameras have become pervasive. This has led to a dramatic increase in the number of photos taken by users. During events such as social occasions, vacations, or the like, users tend to take even more photos than otherwise would be the case. These events have durations that may vary widely. Some events, for example, may last only several hours, while other events may last several days. Further, events may be spaced apart in time and/or distance.
Many image management systems attempt to organize images, including photos, according to time. For example, images from a same day or a same month are often grouped together for viewing. In other cases, the image management system may rely upon geographic location of images. For example, images from a same geographic location may be grouped together for viewing.